rheafandomcom-20200215-history
Rhea
"What would you do for a Klondike Bar if I told you someone liked the feet of a bunch of atoms?" - Rhea, Chapter 37 "Dorniel Borniel" Rhea was born beneath the earth's crust many moons ago.. Due to not being able to reach the surface she developed quite a vitamin D deficiency and whenever the sun hits her, her skin starts to melt. What an idiot! Appearance She is a creature of many faces, ever shifting. Currently she wears the skinsuit of a Dolphin person, with the hat from Diego Brando because he gave it to her for free! Nice boy! Little is known about Rhea's real appearance as she is too shy and overly self hating to show anything, but there have been whispers of her appearance. We've gathered it and she has * Freckles * Pale Skin * Reddish Hair * Green eyes = Personality Rhea has a joking personality, always trying to make others laugh, whether its making stuff up about herself, or doing long bits and ruining her reputation. She's also incredibly sad most of the time, please get better Rhea. Just kidding loser! Don't. She's very caring and compassionate as well, often asking if people are okay even if they don't show any signs of any sad feelings. History Good times! Rhea once had good times shockingly! Before Kakyoin visited her daily and tormented her, before Shadow fucked her character, and before Todd Howard made her into a.... The descent into madness Rhea had a visit from an unwanted guest one day... it was Kakyoin. This was the first time they met, Rhea thought he was just a burglar but oh he wasn't.. He told her that he saw what Rhea did in the future and saw that Kakyoin and Rhea are destined to be enemies until one of them dies... Burdened with fate, Kakyoin decided that he had to start now, ahead of schedule. She tried telling people of Kakyoin's mind crimes but nobody believed her, "He's deeaaaaaad! He died years ago from that Doduo Brando guy!" they said, unaware of how real Kakyoin was. The realization of a blossoming fate.. Rhea had just installed Skyrim again for the 30th time. She normally plays like a Nord or one of the Mer, but this time she decided otherwise.. She made the character that started it all. First named "Not a Crack Dealer", but was later revealed to be named "R'aea", very original Rhea. She loved this character. She put over a weeks worth of hours into this character, taking screenshots, videos, relaxing at home with her e-daughter.. She realized that something is amiss.. She was never this attached to her other characters, even when she liked them. "Why is this" She thought to herself. She asked a friend on Twitter.com why this was and she replied "Because you're a furry." Rhea couldn't believe this. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! She spent so much of her life joking about furries, and now people think she is one?? She assured herself she wasn't a furry. Rhea becomes a Furry. Rhea, knowing she wasn't a furry, continued on with her Skyrim character, R'aea. She adopted a Khajiit daughter named Ma'isha and treated her as if she was her own irl daughter. She started wondering how life would be if Khajiit Skyrim were real, how she would love them... She asked the 5 Nobles of House DP what this meant, and 3 of them said she was a Furry. Two of them saying it multiple times, much to Rhea's dismay. She pondered for a while, "Am I really a furball? Nah I can't be" This obviously, did not work. She started building a vessel for these furry comments... a gauntlet to wear.. With the Furaffinity Gauntlet, and all 6 Furaffinity Stones, she could snap her left hand's fingers and untold power would happen... It's just she needed 2 more Stones. Relationships Friends * Don Cheadle: A lover turned best friend. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Only because Rhea fucking hates Shadow the Hedgehog * The 5 Nobles of House DP * aehR :A long time friend * Another long time friend who shan't be mentioned * Trent Reznor: Rhea references him a lot, only the song "Hurt" of course but... * Gru from Despicable Me: He was once a flame for Rhea but the spark is gone now.. Enemies Rhea's number one enemy is herself. But besides herself she has her own rogues gallery of supervillains and world ending threats. * Noriaki Kakyoin: The main villain of the RCU * Todd Howard : He started the whole Furry bit. * Scrappy Doo: Because he's Kakyoin's fursona and everyone fucking hates Scrappy Doo * Shadow the Hedgehog: He fucked K'aidel (See the K'aidel page!) in an alternate universe, causing there to be a love child between Khajiit and Hedgehog.. Trivia * Rhea likes to write messages on CuriousCat about cartoon characters having real problems. Why? * Rhea once sent a CuriousCat message to one of the Nobles of House DP detailing a fake fanfic about "Reader x Khajiit Skyrim" Featuring K'aidel, but reading it back it read so from the heart and true, that it's clear that the "Reader" is Rhea herself. * Rhea loves Khajiit and some have said she likes them too much but she has denied their words. * Rhea has never broken a bone because she is immortal like Kakyoin. * She is a collector of Free Smileys and enjoys sending them to people she likes. * If you read CuriousCat messages sent by her you see that some things just don't add up, they couldn't have happened.. and that's because (in her own words) "I don't know." * She loves Pepsi Zero... * Her favorite songs are "Heroes" by David Bowie, and "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac. * She often has insightful comments and thoughts like "This ass is like a grape.." She's a 21st century poet. * Rhea TOTALLY doesn't want to kiss a Khajiit * She isn't a furry * She is a furry * She isn't a furry * She is a furry * She isn't a furry * She is a furry * She isn't a furry * She is a furry * She isn't a furry * RHEA IS AN XTREME TYPER * Her favorite emojis are the cat ones and the eyes emoji. Also Thinking.. * Her favorite content creator is Jerma985, an escaped clone of Willem Dafoe. * She accidentally deleted every single mod on R'aea's save file at once, causing her story to abruptly end. * She is a Sans Carer * She is a Feet Centrist * She had a good hair day on August 29th, 2019. Well Done. * She is also a Paw Centrist * According to the great Furry Poll of August 30th-31st, Rhea is officially a furry in the eyes of many. This does not mean she is one but for public purposes she will be referred to as one. * Rhea in an Alternate Universe, killed K'aidel Khajiit Skyrim. * Rhea has "Uses a Sun-dial energy" according to a friend. * Jotaro Kujo JJBA loves one of Rhea's best friends. * Rhea is Alcatraz Munchsheep * Rhea is better than the entire Pokemon dev team. * Rhea is a Kind Cryptid * Her full name is Rhea "Honeyfuckers" Bucksworth Thefurry * Her official Digimon is Meicoomon * Her Mew Mew name is Raisin * Her flesh is a prison for her own bones.. * She thinks in Mew Mew * Her Mew Mew is a Florida Panther (what are the odds) Category:Appearance